Love The Way You Lie
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: Fionna and Flame Prince get into a fight, making them wonder who they love and who they hate. I was listening to 'Love the way you lie' by Skylar Grey and this idea clicked into my head. Rated T for burning.


_"On the first page, of our story,_

_The future seemed so bright._

_Then this thing turned out so evil,_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised."_

**_Fionna's P.O.V._**

"HOW COULD YOU!" I screamed at my boyfriend, Flame Prince.

"How could **_I!?_** How could **_YOU?!_**" He yelled back at me.

He cheated on me with Flame Princess, a very good friend of mine. And he had burnt me on the face and arms in surprise and anger. He had started to go insane a few months after we started dating. Like, **_literally_**, insane. He had actually gone a little crazy. But not only that. He had hurt me.

_"Even angels have their wicked schemes,_

_And you take that to new extremes._

_But you'll always be my hero,_

_Even though you've lost your mind."_

**_Flame Prince's P.O.V._**

"You've always been listening to Cake, and not me! YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND! Not only my mother and Cake think I'm evil, but now you too! I CAN'T TAKE IT! You hurt me! Like now! Your blood's hurting me!" I screamed at Fionna.

I winced as her blood made me sizzle and burn me.

She stood there, crying with the left side of her face and her shoulders burnt and bleeding.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie."_

I was cheating on her with Flame Princess, but only because she and Cake were always off, adventuring around The Land of OO with Finn and Jake.

I was lonely and my heart hurt.

**_Fionna's P.O.V._**

"I should've listened to PB! She told me herself that YOU'D hurt me! We are done! OVER! GET OUT! AND DON'T YOU **_EVER _**COME BACK!" I screamed through anger, sadness, pain, regret, and betrayal.

_"Now there's gravel in our voices._

_Glasses shattered from the fight._

_In this tug of war you always win,_

_Even when I'm right._

_Cause you feed me fables from your head,_

_With violent words and empty threats._

_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied."_

I hated the fact that he always lies to me. _ALWAYS_. But that's one thing I loved about him. He always hurt me. But another thing I loved about him. But I hate him so much, but yet, I love him.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie,_

_I love the way you lie."_

**_Flame Prince's P.O.V._**

"What? No!" I exclaimed.

She never told me to leave before, so why ask now? But then again, she always had to have things her way. _ALWAYS. _But I guess one of the things I love and hate about her. But I always hated that she always left me alone all day and all night. But I also loved that about her. And I _HATED _that she would always suspect me of doing evil deeds. But I loved that about her most of all. She thought I was evil. I am.

**_Fionna's P.O.V._**

"You heard me. Get. Out. Now." I growled pointing at the door, daring him to contradict me.

He walked right up to me and kissed me on the lips. It burnt like Glob, but I secretly liked it. My sadness, anger, betrayal and regret vanished, replaced with love, forgiveness, happiness and longing. But my pain still remained.

_"So maybe I'm a masochist._

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave._

_Til the walls are going up,_

_In smoke with all our memories."_

**_Flame Prince's P.O.V._**

I pulled away, but Fionna was still surrounded with my flames. She looked like she was in pain, but she seemed to like the pain.

I didn't say anything nor do anything.

She then said, "I'm so sorry. I love you. Don't leave."

I started crying from her words and her blood, still sizzling on my lips.

She just smiled and said, "Do you still love me?"

I wiped my lava tears away and said, "Yes. I do."

She smiled and still stood there, in the flames, burning.

My flames died down, and she stepped over them and I was horrified by her look.

She was burnt so badly, that her bones were showing a little in her arms, her face was blistered and red, and her legs were so melted and burnt that I think even Dr. Princess couldn't heal her.

She fell over, still smiling.

I was about to wrap my arms around her when I remembered I'd hurt her more.

She then said, "It's okay. You can hug me."

I hugged her and I winced from her flesh and blood melting on me.

I pulled away and I knew something: she was going to die.

"Flame Prince. I love you. Always will. Don't forget that. I hope you and Flame Princess are happy together. But, I will remember you in Glob World. I love you. Goodbye." She whispered as she died right in my arms.

I was done. I was alone. And I was the reason for this.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,_

_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts._

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,_

_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie._

_I love the way you lie."_


End file.
